


Stalker

by MetalPhoenix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Gen, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalPhoenix/pseuds/MetalPhoenix
Summary: Bucky Barnes decides to "guard" Peter after Pete fixes his arm in the middle of the night.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 219





	Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time posting a fic! I hope you enjoy. Obviously I don't own any of the Marvel characters. Thank you to my amazing beta reader Aglo. You can find her account at https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglo/pseuds/Aglo

It was 3am Saturday morning and Peter was at the Tower. He hadn't meant to be up at 3am but he had gotten sidetracked by youtube and the next thing he knew it was 3 in the morning. His stomach rumbled and he decided a late night snack was in order. He sat up from the web he slept in (Mr. Stark had given him a bed but the web was so much cooler) and stuck to the ceiling. He crawled on the ceiling all the way to the kitchen on the common floor. He was halfway to the fridge when his Spider Sense screamed at him. He dodged just as a bullet whizzed past his ear and imbedded itself in the wall. He unstuck his hands from the ceiling so he was hanging from his feet and put his hands up (down?) 

“Don’t Shoot!” he yelled, figuring he had startled Clint (odd he isn't using his bow) or something. Right as the words left his mouth FRIDAY turned the lights on. He was expecting to see a half asleep Hawkeye holding a mug of coffee. What he was not expecting to see was one James Buchanan Barnes aiming a gun at him. The super soldier looked just as confused and startled as Peter felt. 

“You're just a kid” The man breathed out, lowering his gun. 

“Mr. Sergeant Barnes Sir! It's nice to meet you! I’m Peter Man, no, Spider Parker! Ugg I'm Peter Parker aka Spider Man.” Peter rambled sticking his hand out to the soldier. Bucky didn't take it.

“Your on the ceiling” 

“Oh right!” Peter flipped off the roof and onto the floor “So not that it's not cool you're here or anything but why are you here?” 

“I don't know how to fix it myself” Bucky said softly gesturing to the limp metal arm hanging at his side.  
“Oh cool. Um… Mr. Stark is on a business trip and won't be back till Tuesday. Um'' the boy’s face lit up “I could probably fix it for you! I mean I’m not as good as Mr. Stark but I’m pretty good at engineering and it can't be that hard right?” Bucky looked at him quizzically.

“Are you sure?” 

“Ya come on we can go to my lab but we're going to need snacks” Ten minutes later they were down in the lab with two bowls of popcorn in front of them. 

“Ok. Can you sit on that table? Karen please scan Mr. Sergeant Barnes Sir’s arm and holo project it please.”

“Of course Peter” 

“Bucky” Bucky said 

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry Mr. Bucky Sergeant Barnes Sir!” 

“N...no” It was too late though as Peter was immersed in the schematic for the arm and muttering about how cool it was. After about ten minutes his head snapped up. 

“I can fix this!” He said and got to work. He narrated what he was doing the whole time punctuating it with meaningless chatter that put Bucky at ease. Finally after an hour and a half Peter closed that last panel and declared it fixed. 

“Thanks kid” 

“It was really no problem Mr. Bucky Sergeant Barnes Sir” Peter looked up from where he was putting some tools away to see that the man was gone   
“Oooo spooky” 

\--------------------  
Peter saw a lot of Bucky after that. At least once (sometimes two or three times) a day he would see the man and wave. Sometimes he waved back sometimes he wouldn't. It was kind of like a real life version of Where’s Waldo but Where’s Bucky instead. Once or twice the super soldier helped Peter out as Spider man, always disappearing before the boy could say anything. It was like having a weird guardian angel stalker. Peter didn't mind.

It was Friday a month after the whole arm debacle and Peter was walking out of school. He spotted Bucky and waved. The man gave him a nod in return and Peter continued walking over to Steve’s blue punch buggy (the avengers took turns picking Peter up from school because they all adored him. Did it matter that it was an hour round trip? Not to them. They cherished their time with the spiderling) and greeted him. 

“Hey Squirt, how was school? Who were you waving to?”

“School was good. I aced my history test. I’m pretty sure your friend Mr. Bucky Sergeant Barnes Sir is stalking me. It's fine” Steve’s eyebrows shot up at this. 

“Peter why is Bucky stalking you”

“Oh I fixed his arm for him like a month ago.” 

“Interesting” Steve murdered. He started the car, drove to where Bucky was standing, pulled over and rolled down the window. “Hey Buck. Long time no see, adding stalking minors to your repertoire?” 

“M’ not stalking” 

“Then what do you call following Peter around?” 

“Guarding” 

“Come on Buck. Come home. You’ve been exonerated. You don't have to run anymore.”

“Yes! Please Mr. Bucky Sergeant Barnes Sir!” Bucky looked at Peter then at Steve who had a shit eating grin on his face because he knew that no one (not even Black Widow) could resist Peter’s puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine” Bucky grumbled “But on one condition. Stop with the Mr. Bucky Sergeant Barnes Bullshit. Just call me Bucky.” 

“Ooooo Mr. America, Bucky said a no no word!” Peter teased poking Steve in the arm. Steve dropped his head into his hands and shook it. Bucky smiled a bit and climbed into the back of the punch buggy. 

\--------------------

The elevator doors opened and all the avengers looked up. 

“Bucky!” “You found him!” Where was he” “How are you doing” they all said at once. 

“He’s been stalking Peter since he fixed his arm a month ago”

“I wasn't stalking”

“Mmmhmm, sure Buck”

**Author's Note:**

> This obviously doesn’t follow canon. I feel like they found Bucky after Captain America: the Winter Soldier and exonerated him but Bucky decided to be a stubborn toddler, wanting to go it alone so he “wouldn't hurt anyone” then got protective of Peter cuz really who isn't. He’s like that one emo cousin no one knows how to interact with except the family member who knew him before he went emo and the baby who loves everyone.
> 
> Comments or Kudos would be much appreciated, but no pressure! Thank you for reading!


End file.
